The invention relates to a fluid dynamic bearing pattern according to the characteristics of claim 1, particularly a bearing pattern for a fluid dynamic bearing that comprises one or more axial bearings and/or radial bearings. These kinds of fluid dynamic bearings are used, for example, for the rotational support of fan motors or spindle motors for driving hard disk drives.